Stolen Heart
by Hakumei-chan
Summary: RokuSor, AU First story. Roxas is a thief. He could steal anything except one boy's heart. And that boy's after his head. Revising.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. First yoai attempt.

Prologue 

(Roxas's POV)

Here's the thing.

I love to steal. I'm a kleptomaniac.

We love to steal; from very small things from liquor stores to big things in high expensive securities.

I'm not kidding.

I'm a maniac in stealing. There's no stop to it. Of course, there are time I stop when I steal something that satisfy me, but sooner or later, I began thinking, "Is this the item I want?" Lately, I've been stealing artifacts and paintings from museums lately.

…What?

They're so pretty! Then again, I began thinking that damn question again. I keep on stealing. It's an addiction I can't stop I'm afraid. That is…until I met a boy that changed my life and stole my heart.


	2. The Shadow

Chapter 1

"He's over here!" a policeman shouted. A group of cops chased the running figure down the halls trapping the thief in a corner. The thief wore completely black jeans, sweater, black gloves, a backpack strapped on his back, a bandana covering his hair and a handkerchief to cover his mouth. The thief took a step back as the cops approach.

"Give it up Shadow! You're surrounded!" another cop said. The thief, Shadow, sighed before rolling something to the cops.

POOF!

"Blasted smoke bomb!" the cops cried as they cough. Shadow walked up to the closest window and opened it. He looked at the cops one more time before giving them a mock salute before jumping out. The cops made their way to the window and watch Shadow disappear under the trees in the park. At the edge of the window, there was a note:

_Looks like I win again guys. See ya around. It's a shame you guys are so slow._

_-Phantom Thief Shadow_

Some cops grabbed their hats and threw them out the window in frustration.

ooOOoo

In an empty dark room, the window opened and jumped in Shadow.

"Home sweet home," Shadow mutter before turning on the lamp that stood on the desk. He pulled his bandana revealing dirty blonde hair and his handkerchief and sighed.

"The cops are slow these days." He opened his backpack and took out a necklace he just stole. The necklace was curved with different designs and the one thing that stood out was the sapphire that entranced him the most. Shadow sighed.

"Well, no more staring, time for bed…after all, school is important," Shadow mutter before crawling to bed, obviously exhausted from the running. "Good night Phantom Thief Shadow…Good morning Roxas Itsuwari, and hello sophomore year." Roxas murmur before finally drifting of to La-la land.

ooOOoo

The next morning, Roxas made his way down the street, his mind zoned off thinking about the necklace he stole, he was unaware of the figure running up to him.

"Hey Roxas!" the figure shouted before chocking the boy and giving him a noogie.

"Haha, Hayner," Roxas said sarcastically. "It's good to see you too." Hayner let go and smirked. Hayner wore a green vest, a sleeveless camouflage shirt and matching pants, and green and white shoes. Roxas is an athletic fifteen-year-old teenager, with short, spiky blond hair and bangs that always fell in his face. He wore a white short-sleeved jacket, a v-neck black shirt belted at the waist, and long pants that were three-fourths white and one-fourth black. His shoes were black and he wore a black-and-white checkered wristband on his left wrist.

"So how was your vacation?" Hayner asked. Roxas thought about his event at the art gallery.

"It was okay," Roxas simply replied as he walked towards school.

"Have you heard about last night's raid by Shadow?" Hayner asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yup, he stole the 'Sapphire Dragon Necklace,'" Roxas said. "They said he was almost caught as well."

"Same here," Hayner said. Roxas shrugged.

"Well…whoever he is…he's good," Roxas said. "Did your dad have any clues who the thief is?" Hayner shook his head.

"For a detective, he can't figure out who he is," Hayner said. "He's been up all night last night yelling and complaining until the neighbor called and tell him to shut up." Roxas smiled. "I also heard there's a new student transferring from Japan today." Roxas raised his eyebrow, mildly interested.

"A newcomer?" Hayner nodded. "I heard he has Band first just like us! Race you there." Hayner said, dashing ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" Roxas shouted, trying to catch up with his childhood friend.

"Come on slowpoke," Hayner taunted. Roxas ran faster until he pasted Hayner with ease.

"Who's the slowpoke now?" Roxas mocked as he ran ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hayner shouted.

ooOOoo

Roxas and Hayner laughed as they entered the band room and grabbed their instruments. A girl fifteen-years-old, like Roxas and Hayner stepped up to them with her hands on her hips, and had wavy brown hair split into two parts that went over her shoulders, wore a spaghetti-strap orange shirt, yellow Capri pants, orange socks, and light yellow shoes with green lacing. Her brown eyes matched her hair and she had a brightness that glowed around her, but right now, she didn't.

"Umm…morning Olette?" Roxas said. He knew Hayner and her were together and Olette is usually nice, but right now, she's just plain scary.

"I've been trying to call you guys last night about the vacation homework. Where were you guys?" Hayner eyes' widened.

"We had homework?" he cried. "For who?" Roxas sighed.

"For Miyamoto, Cho and Shikuzu," Roxas responded. "I finished mine's a long time ago." He pointed to Hayner. "Apparently, he somewhat 'forgot' again." Olette rolled her eyes and sighed.

"At this rate you're going to have to repeat your sophomore year again," she said to Hayner. The band director entered the room.

"All right class! Settle down and let's get started already." Roxas quickly assemble his Tenor Saxophone and put his instrument in resting position. "Today we have a new student coming from Japan, please make him feel welcome." A boy with wild brown chestnut hair entered the room and Roxas looked at him in awe. The boy was about his age He wore a sleeveless hooded black jacket, matching pants with pockets and straps, fingerless gloves and a three crown metal necklace. "His name is Sora Tadashi, and he'll be here until the end of the school year." The band teacher's voice trailed off as Roxas looked at Sora and grinned.

"_He's the one…I want to steal,"_ Roxas thought. Sora turned to Roxas and their eyes looked deep into one another. Then Sora gave him a 'What-the-hell-are-you-looking-at?' look before turning away. Roxas blinked before smirking.

"_A challenge…I love challenges"_ Roxas thought.

ooOOoo

End Notes: Review? Sorry about the prologue for being too short.


	3. The Cop

Chapter 2

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Roxas!" Hayner shouted. Roxas turned around._

"_What is it?" Roxas asked. _

"_My dad said there's a new transfer in the department and we're having a welcoming party for him." Hayner informed. "I'm invited." Roxas nodded his head. Sora, the new kid who transferred in today and the new guy in the police department…Roxas concluded that the new transfer could be related to Sora in someway._

"_I'll see you later then," Roxas said. Hayner waved. _

"_See ya tomorrow then!" Hayner waved before running down the street._

_(End of Flashback)_

Roxas sighed as he walked down the park in through the darkness.

"_I'm gonna be late if you don't hurry,"_ he thought as he entered the restroom and in one of the empty stalls. He took off his jacket and underneath was a leather sleeveless shirt. He pulled his pants down revealing tight leather black pants; he slipped the gloves before tying his bandana and handkerchief.

"Just another night for the shadows to run free again," Roxas murmur as he exited the stall and made a dash to the gallery. "'Twilight Staff,' you're mine."

ooOOoo

Shadow looked up at the wall before him. Vines were growing on them, along with some mosses. Flexing his muscles, he jumped up and began climbing.

"_Rock climbing has finally paid off for me,"_ Shadow thought. Once he made it too the top, Shadow thought he was about to fall back down again, if that was ever possible. He ducked but his eyes remained down at the two figures below.

"So Shadow is coming today?" a voice said. Shadow listens intently. That voice sounded so young and he is most likely the newcomer Hayner told him about.

"Do you think you could capture Shadow?" another voice, which is Hayner's father, said. "He's been the most annoying thief I've ever faced!" Shadow chuckled softly before listening again.

"Don't underestimate me Chief, I won't fail," the other voice said. "I have no intention of failing." Shadow had an amused glint in his eyes.

"_Hmm…tonight might be interesting for me after all…"_ Shadow thought as he jumped down and headed towards the back of the building.

ooOOoo

Shadow took a peek to check if the coast was clear before heading towards the center of the gallery where the staff was held.

"_Hmm…something's off,"_ Shadow thought. _"Where the hell are the guards? By now, they should have been running towards me by now. Or at least they could have sent the hounds on me…" _He remembers the last encounter with the hounds several months back. _"Hmm…never mind, I don't want the stinking hounds trying to take a bite out of my ass again."_

He stopped in front of the artwork before him.

"_What Hayner said was right then, most of the guards must have been drunk by the time I've sent the letter,"_ Shadow thought with the grin. _"Oh well, at least I won't have a gun pointed behind my-" _Shadow froze when he heard a gun click. _"…Back…I just had to curse myself."_

"You're not taking that item today, Shadow," the voice said. It was same voice talking to Hayner's father moments ago. Shadow turned to see a gun before him; the wielder of the gun was covered from the darkness of the room.

"Hmm…the new guy I suppose," Shadow said.

"I'm a transfer from another department," the figure responded. Shadow thought for a moment.

"So, what's your name," Shadow asked. "It's impolite that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Why should I tell you?" the figure responded.

"Cause I want to know who owns that sexy voice," Shadow responded. He could tell a blush was forming on that person's face. "Eh, fine, I don't need your name, I'll find out eventually."

"How? Hack the files?" the stranger demanded. Shadow shrugged.

"I have resources, they just don't know they're giving me information," Shadow responded. "Shadows runs in secrecy," Shadow said. He quickly turned and grabbed the staff, triggering the alarm. "And right now, a certain shadow here has to make a tree and leave." He heard gunfire and quickly duck, the bullet another display case behind him. "These artworks are priceless you know," Shadow said before running towards the nearest window. "Too bad no one is faster than me, I'm afraid. It's never a fun game with the adults."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not an adult then," the figure said, walking out of the darkness. Shadow's eyes looked as if they were going pop out of their sockets.

"_Holy- Sora!?!?!"_ Shadow thought.

"You're the newcomer!?!" Shadow shouted. He heard police cars coming. Shadow cursed before turning back to Sora. "Well, too bad I can't stay for that long…let's play another game sometime soon."

"Wait!" Sora cried, running towards the window. By then, Shadow jumped out and disappeared into the darkness of the trees again.

"Damn!" Sora cursed.

ooOOoo

In the beach that was five miles away from the gallery, Roxas hid in the shadows as he made his way to the cliff. It was considerably dark and the cops will never think of finding him there. Under the cliff, there was a hidden cliff. The blonde found this spot years ago when he was a child and would come here when he need to be alone. Now, he would store most of the items he stole over the past year. Roxas went inside the cave. In it, was filled with artworks he had stolen over the years.

"And now the Twilight Staff has found it's permanent home," Roxas thought with a smile. He carefully placed the staff next to a portrait he stole months ago before looking at it one more time before walking away. Already, he changed back to his regular clothing so the cops wouldn't suspect him as the thief.

"_Sora's the cop, eh?"_ Roxas thought, he smirked. _"This is going to be one interesting year then. I can't wait for tomorrow." _

In truth, he really couldn't wait for tomorrow. He spent the whole night thinking about Sora.

ooOOoo

Notes: Sue me if it reminds some of you guys of DNAngel. XD


	4. Flying Objects, Courtesy of Namine

Chapter 3

It was truly amazing, Roxas has never felt so alive as Shadow in such a long time. For weeks now, he had such a fun time seeing how Sora manages to almost catch him but in the end, the blonde manages to slip away from his look-alike and disappear with the art in the dark night. He really love to see Sora's eyes that were filled with determination...

...but he is upset about one thing.

Those eyes of determination were set on Shadow and definitely not on him. Sora never seem to show any interest to Roxas but to Shadow he just want to catch the ever so infamous thief.

Now, he's sulking. No surprise, Sora is here determined to catch a thief and it's driving the blonde slightly insane.

A silhouette loomed over him. "Hm?" Roxas open one eye to see his old time friend standing in front of him. "Oh hey, Namine. Wassup?" His childhood friend glares down at him like a hawk looking down at its prey in response. Roxas could just feel a shiver going down along his spine just by even glancing at her.

"What is wrong with you, Roxas?" she scolds. "You ditched school, again. That's unbecoming of you."

Truth be said, the blonde goes to school everyday. Just because he's so laid back in class and lazy doesn't mean he didn't want to pass the class. The teachers are really boring over the summer.

"It's nothing," Roxas responded, annoyed. "Why are you so worried about me?"

"We are friends, aren't we?" Namine asked. "I'm always worried about you! We've been childhood friends since what? Four years old!" she said. Of course, of all the people she knew Roxas' sexuality but she still hung out with him. Of course, she doesn't know that he's Shadow. Nobody knows behind Roxas' playful mood is the thief that's been stealing artworks for the past year. Plus, she'll go ballistic if she ever finds out he's Shadow. Roxas knows from first hand his quiet friend's wrath first hand years ago. "At least tell me what's wrong." Her puppy eyes were one of Roxas' greatest weaknesses since they're so big, innocent and irresistible. He needs to develop an immunity for it, dang it. Roxas sighed in defeat.

"There's this…guy I like…" Roxas began.

"Sora, right?" Namine cut him off. Roxas look at her. "It's obvious. All the extra attention you're giving to Sora. Everybody does know about the gifts you're leaving on his desk."

"I'm that obvious?" Roxas asked, acting innocent.

Remember, he has to act to throw everybody off; even if it has to be his best friend.

"…How is it that a teen like you manage to be so popular in school?" she wondered. Roxas immediately made a thoughtful look on his face, pretending to think.

"Maybe…it was my good looks," he began.

"Pfft…yeah right," Namine retorted.

"My clothing?" Roxas suggested.

"You need to change your fashion statement," Namine pointed out. "Your outfit is so last year."

"My…fine tone ass," Roxas said. Namine's left eyebrow twitched.

"Pfft. I'm afraid I'll go blind if I look at it," she joked.

"That's because my ass is too fine for you, Nam," Roxas laughed back.

"Jerk!" Namine cried. He ducked and dodged Namine's incoming flying color pencils of doom, laughing along the way. Her insults may be plain, but her accuracy is better than any cop that tried to shoot him in the past.

How did you think the blonde managed to get so good at dodging?

"Kidding! Kidding!" He duck again to avoid the second round, this time she's throwing paintbrushes. "I swear, Nam. I'm just kidding around! Just how many art supplies do you carry around in your bag anyways!?" Eventually Namine stopped and sat back down on the grass under the shade and glared at Roxas. Roxas sat down next to her; he knows that she always get over their little arguments after a workout of throwing art supplies.

"Here's your problem," Namine began. "You are too egotistical and narcissist that you don't know the first thing about Sora."

"…_I know he's a cop,"_ Roxas thought. _"But Nam doesn't need to know about that…"_

"And you never had the nerve to ask him out," Namine said. "Be a man!" The bell rang and the students began walking out of their sixth period class. Roxas got up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"I'll think about it, Nam," Roxas said, walking away. "Thanks for the advice!"

"…Your welcome?" Namine responded with a questioning look. "Call me tonight and we'll work on the music project together now. Remember that now!" At the distance she saw Roxas nod and wave at her before fading in the distance. "Just don't go breaking another heart, okay?" she whispers the last part to herself before walking the opposite way home.

Roxas walk several blocks away from school before stretching his arm.

"Well Shadow, get ready to make another appearance now," Roxas murmur to himself. "Cause tonight will be one of those nights…"

/------------------------------------------------/

Sora was getting fucking pissed off at Shadow's heists. He hates the thief's annoying taunts and jokes. He was on his fucking breaking point.

The great Sora, sweating on latest mission just to catch a third-rate thief.

Wait till the guys' back home hears about this.

He's pretty sure Riku, his best friend back at Japan, would die laughing. He suddenly felt something wet and damp hit his nose. He looks up at the sky and another wet drop hit him again. Soon, it was pouring rain.

Great.

It's fucking pouring.

How lousy can this day get?

His phone rang and he picked it up, it's from work.

"Hello?" his deadpanned voice answers.

"We got information Shadow is coming to steal the 'Heart's Grail'" the commander informed from the other end of the line. "He'll appear tonight at nine p.m. sharp."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Sora responded. He heard a click on the other line and he shoved his phone back to his pocket. He then sneezed aloud.

Shit.

Thanks to Shadow, he's going to catch a cold. The bastard is going to pay for such a bad timing.

/---------------------------------------------/

Roxas hid in the air ventilation as he watch the police run back and forth, looking for him. Well, they're really looking for Shadow but he's Shadow so it's all the same. Currently he's holding a rope that is connected to a baton that is dangerously hanging above one of the security lasers.

He still has to wait until his appointed time.

_8:59:56…._

Roxas slipped on his bandana and covered his mouth with his usual black handkerchief.

_8:59:57…_

He took a deep breath to relax for a moment and stare down at the rope in his hand.

_8:59:58…_

"Show time," Roxas- no, Shadow thought.

_8:59:59…._

He let go of the rope and waited.

_9:00:00…_

He heard the police force running towards the place where the alarm triggered, giving him time to get out of the vent and dash towards the gallery where they kept the Heart's Grail. That and Sora is waiting for him to have a little 'fun' with him.

"…_Message to brain: Shut up and stop giving dirty suggestions!"_ Roxas flushed at the thought. He opened the security panel and began tampering with the device. Sure, on the first heist, he activated the alarm instead of deactivating it but after reading, "_Security Alarms for Dummies_" he knows his way around the system by heart.

_Cut this…_

_Rewire this with that…_

_Red has to be with blue…_

_Put it back and press the digits "0000."_

…_Security deactivated._

Shadow got up and waltzes his way in front of the grail and took it out of the display case it rested on. He marveled its beauty before placing it delicately into his backpack. Before he could secure the object on his back, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed a strap of the backpack, pulling it while Shadow pulled the other strap. Although a bit irked-it's a very expensive backpack, which he bought from Amazon- he grinned behind his handkerchief.

"Evening, commander," he said, still pulling the backpack and Sora pulling equally as hard. Shadow will be damned now if that backpack rip now. "Care to give me what's mine?" he asked.

"The artwork isn't yours," Sora responded. "It belongs to the art gallery." He pulled harder and the worst thing happened in Roxas' entire stealing career: his backpack strap ripped. With his reflex, he kicked Sora away but was surprised how far the commander went. The commander is stubborn about staying on his feet. Today, Sora isn't trying.

Hell, the commander isn't trying to stand up.

…Maybe today wasn't the best day to try stealing.

Unnaturally, it made Shadow annoyed and worried at the same time. He listened for any sounds other than the ones Sora and him would make. Just to check if any other guards are coming this way and hear nothing, so he heads over to the fallen brunet and examines him. His curiosity almost instantaneously turned to dread. The commander was running a high fever. It must have been the rain.

_Dang it, dang it, dang it…._

Now footsteps and shouts are coming towards the gallery he's in.

_Dang it all to hell._

Shadow didn't know what the hell he was he doing or bother trying to figure out why; he picked up the commander – who was terribly light -, swung the body over his should, leaving the artwork behind-taking his prized backpack, and he didn't want to leave behind any evidence- and hightailed out of there with the feverish commander.

/----------------------------------------------/

Author's Rambling: I'm NOT dead. Just tired from schoolwork and life. I think I rushed a bit too much in this chapter and it's too shorts.

Thank you, _Cedarleaf_ for the inspiration. Knowing my writer's block, it's going to a while till I add another chapter. You know, I was going to write a scene almost similar to that and you got it before I did.

…I'm not sure if there is a book named "Security Alarms for Dummies" exists. xP


End file.
